Retired
When a item, site feature, or pet retires, that means it won't be available again or obtained through normal means without at least over 500,000MP. The retiring items will be on display at the Retirement Planning in Puchalla Village. Link: http://www.marapets.com/wishlist.php?do=retired Retired Pets Daisy red.gif|Daisy Decadal chibi.gif|Decadal Gobble red (1).gif|Gobble Kujo_winter.gif|Kujo Lati gnome.gif|Lati Mordo icecream.gif|Mordo Sindi autumn.gif|Sindi Snookle rainy.gif|Snookle Tasi native.gif|Tasi Vixen blitzen.gif|Vixen Random Retired Items bak_burntsugarpie.gif|Burnt Sugar Pie bittermleon_vegetables.gif|Bittermelon black_lori_plush.png|Black Lorius Plushie book_candle.gif|Book of Candles book_ghostpoera.gif|Book of Ghosts CupidWaleePotopn.gif|Cupid Walee Potion cucumber_pizza1.gif|Cucumber Pizza potion_mordo_detective.gif|Detective Mordo Potion potion_lati_black.gif|Black Lati Potion brown_snookle_pinata.png|Brown Snookle Pinata Toppy_black.gif|Toppy: Retired and no longer available Retired Costumes Costume vortex.gif|Vortex Costume Costume panda.gif|Panda Costume Moonlight-Costume.gif|Moonlight Costume Daylight-Costume.gif|Daylight Costume IceCreamCostume.gif|Ice Cream Costume Killer costume.gif|Killer Costume Costume pinata.gif|Pinata Costume Costume underwater.gif|Underwater Costume Costume lightning.gif|Lightning Costume Costume splatter.gif|Splatter Costume Costume genie.gif|Genie BreezeCostume.gif|Breeze Costume Costume skinny.gif|Skinny Costume Costume wizard.gif|Wizard Costume steampunk.gif|Steampunk Costume Costume american.gif|American Costume Costume baby.gif|Baby Costume Costume monster.gif|Monster Costume Costume devil.gif|Devil Costume Costume advent.gif|Advent Costume Costume hairy.gif|Hairy Costume Costume dark.gif|Dark Costume Costume starry.gif|Starry Costume Snowman costume.gif|Snowman Costume toddler.gif|Toddler Costume Costume midnight.gif|Midnight Costume Costume alien.gif|Alien Costume RIP UPSTAIRS OF BASPINAR'S CASTLE The Upstairs of Baspinar's Castle map is no more. Marapets has removed this old, pointless map. Lost Soul Description: "You are on the second floor of Baspinar's Castle. This is where King Baspinar is kept entertained because ruling Marada is a difficult job, and he needs to relax sometimes! Chill out up here at the Trunx Theatre, where the Phanty is always performing. Or you can gamble by playing some card games. You can also get the latest hair styles for your Character here!" upstairs.jpg Points of Interest: *Salon *Barber *Trunx Theatre Mission RIP BARBER The Barber and Salon have been combined into a new and improved Salon in Lowlyhood. Lost Soul Description: "Welcome to the best barber shop in town! We have lots of weird and wonderful styles we can try out on you while you are in the world of Marada. While exploring you should always do so in style! Thats why for just one 'Male Haircut Coupon'' you can have one of this barber's new fantastic styles shown below. Just select your coupon, select the hair style you want and then we'll do the rest! We have lots of hair types - you can choose hair loss or hair replacement! '' Hair styles are not always available, some will only show certain times but restock once every 25 minutes or so, so please check back soon. New hair styles are added in the news regularly so keep checking there." Complete the Premium Hair Treasure Map for access to FREE premium hair cuts. RIP SECRET BLOGS Secret Blogs were released in 2004, long before Marapets had their dress up characters. The last blog was released in 2012 and before that it was about 5 or 6 years before another was released. They were difficult to draw and release, hardly used and not popular. It is now retired and the new 'Experiences' feature will take their place. Your character will now show up as the shopkeeper of your shop/gallery. You can still edit the colours and add a greeting for your character in your Shop and Gallery. You will also be able to have a different background for your Shop, Gallery and the rest of the site. Decorate your shop with these secret blogs. All blogs must be found in the following order. Secret blogs can only be found if you have found all previous secret blogs. *Pink Osafo - Have a glowing pink egg in your nest then view your nest. *Elger - Complete an Elger Quest. *School - Complete a course at the school and gain a charisma stat. *Chocolate Murfin - Complete a quest at the Candy Tree. *Firey Fasoro - Put a Fire Crystal in your shop and price it at 1mp. *Spring is here - Go to the pet profile of an orange Kidlet. *Valentine - Take a photo at Lush Lake Photo Parlour Booth of a Valentine pet. *King Baspinar - Refresh at the Loyalty Prizes page at Baspinar Castle. *Digital Fairy - Refresh at the Digital Minipets page at Minipet Island. RIP PROMOTE MARAPETS The old, closed Promote Marapets feature has been closed and has retired for good now. It was the quickest, easiest and most rewarding way of getting prizes and also helping Marapets at the same time. You were NOT rewarded per new member that joins, but for the different sites you place our code on! Some of the prizes that you can only get from this are... stamp_park_murfin_mad.gif|Murfin Madness Stamp Dna yellow.gif|Yellow DNA potion_ercuw_green.gif|Green Ercuw Potion minipet_blue_fawlt.gif|Fawlt How did it work? Well, you selected one of the Promote Marapets codes, such as this one, and place it on a website, a forum signature, forum profile, website profile, etc. button.gif|link=http://www.marapets.com/refer.php?id=Ian You checked that it loaded how it should. Some sites do not allow PHP Images to be added, so you instead needed to opt for the 'No Images' option. Marapets' servers would automatically be told that you have added Marapets' link to a site and recorded it. Marapets' servers would regularly check the website you added it on to make sure the code was there and hasn't been changed. Once they verified it, you would added to Marapets' Monthly Checklist prize draw for AU credit. The more sites you promoted Marapets on, the more chances you had to win! Promotion Tips: You quickly and easily added your code to websites that you own(ed) (assuming you have one or not) or in signatures for other forums. If you didn't go on any, you could quickly (and legally) get permanent, free links. By just joining other forum sites, adding the link to your signature and posting 5-15 posts on their forums which are on topic and '''NOT SPAMMING meaning that your link would show on that site for a long time, earning you prizes every week! For example, going to the Directory and finding a category that interests you. When you have found a category, you then searched for forums. For best results, you could search for 'Vbulletin', 'Invision Power Board' or 'pthhpth'. It would then list possible forum sites. You could join them for free, add your signature and post on their forums (don't SPAM though!) about a topic that interests you! Every site you joined, the more websites your link would be on and therefore the more prizes you would make EVERY week for FREE! If you Promote Marapets often you would be granted with a Promote Marapets Award for your profile! Referrals.jpg RIP DOLL MAKER The Doll Maker was replaced with Change Gender feature. DollMaker.png R.I.P MARAUPLOADS The FREE Marapets Image Uploads Service (see Sindi) has been discontinued. Marapets simply outgrew the service, it became too expensive and unsustainable for them to provide a reliable and free image upload service to the number of players they have. Marapets will be making changes to the site soon, allowing you to use images from other sites. They are sorry for the inconvenience caused, but it will give Marapets more revenue and time to spend elsewhere on the site! Marauploadsmain.gif|''sorry not sorry'' R.I.P Google Wallet ON ACCOUNT UPGRADES Marapets' approved payment solution for Account Upgrades, Google Wallet, has closed March 1st and has been removed from the site. They have switched back to Paypal and would like to let you know of the following important changes: *Payments with Paypal are now processed INSTANTLY for all players. Even if you pay by bank transfer, once the funds have cleared your AU credits will be processed instant. *Paypal will charge you in your local currency so you will know how much you are paying without any hidden bank charges. *All payments will show as "PAYPAL ACCOUNT UPGRADES" or "PAYPAL AU CREDIT" on your bank statement without any mention of Marapets. *You do not need a Paypal account. You can pay by credit or debit card as a guest. *You can buy AU Credits with a Pre-paid Visa, Mastercard or American Express with Paypal on sale in many local supermarkets. *You will receive 10% extra FREE credit with Paypal just like Google Wallet *They have a new Account Upgrades Promotion with Paypal! R.I.P Slot Machines Dukka Dash has replaced the Slot Machine in Dukka Town which has now been retired. The bonus prizes from the slot machine can now be won from Dukka Dash. Those of you that have not finished the Easter Egg Hunt, the slot machine level has been replaced with Dukka Dash too. Lost Soul Description: "The Dukka Slot machines cost 25 MP a spin; they used to give small prizes for less money. It all improved on June 12th 2013. You now also may randomly receive one of the new Bonus Prizes while playing. The prizes for matching up 3 or 4 of the same egg color on the winning line are dukka coins. However, rapid playing may cause negative amounts of MP. They still give out small prizes." book_dukkaslots.gif|Book of Dukka Coins cd_dukkaslots.gif|The Coin Collection cereal_dukkaslots.gif|Dukka Coin Crunch contacts_dukkaslots.gif|Dukka Coin Contact Lenses dvd_dukkaslots.gif|Raining Dukka Coins femtop_dukkaslots.gif|Female Insert Coin Top maletop_dukkaslots.gif|Insert Coin Shirt pearl_dukkaslots.gif|Dukka Coin Pearl skirt_dukkaslots.gif|Dukka Coin Skirt wig_dukkaslots.gif|Dukka Coin Wig The Slot Machine in Planet Enpiah has retired too. Its replacement is Extract Enpiah; it costs 100x as much RP to play and (possibly) win DNA. Lost Soul Description: "Enpiah's Slot Machine costs '''5RP' per spin. If you get three of four of the same DNA in a row on the winning line you will win a prize. The list of prizes is below. You may also randomly win other Bonus Prizes during the game. Please note that some combinations of DNA do not win any prizes at all."'' R.I.P SKINNY COSTUME Instead of releasing a new costume, the Marapets staff picked one of the oldest and least popular costumes, the Skinny Costume to update and use as a mission prize. They tried many new versions for skinny pets and eventually they became Pampered Pets. Any skinny pets, potions and photos Marapets users may have automatically converted over to pampered pets. The "Skinny" Hidden Avatar will stay the same but it will require a pampered pet instead to get it. The Pampered Costume can be received as a prize from Beast in the Woods. Skinny pets are burgundy and orange; the costume shows its size as 0. Costume skinny.gif R.I.P KAMILAH COSTUME The Kamilah Costume was first released in July 2010 in Account Upgrades and the costume has been retired and forgotten about ever since. It was re-released as the Desert Costume and a new version of the Desert Account Upgrade has been released, with 8 new Kamilah Desert themed items and either a Desert colored Mordo or Kidlet Enchanted Plushie. The original Kamilah pets have been updated and changed to the new, Desert Costume. Costume_kamilah.gif Chibs kamilah.gif|Chibs Azul kamilah.gif|Azul Newth kamilah.gif|Newth R.I.P MEMORY UPGRADE The VERY OLD Memory Upgrade feature in Ziranek has been removed. It has been totally pointless since the MaraUpload feature was terminated a very, very long time ago (see above). It remained in place because of Ziranek goals but this level has now changed to 'Restock any Video Game from the 'Video Games Shop'. Anyone who spent their MP on any memory in Ziranek for anything other than this Goal level has more MP than common sense. This machine in Ziranek allows you to buy more computer memory for MP. Lost Soul Description: Whenever a player joins, they are given a megabyte of server memory for free. You can memory upgrade buy buying an uploads upgrade for money or from buying more space for MP below. Cheap memory is available at MaraUploads. Memory is priced at 25MP per 1KB. You Can No Longer Create Ushundas The Ushunda pet can no longer be created. The Ushunda is now a Limited Edition pet that is available from a brand new game Sewer Struggle in the City Sewers. All Ushunda Potions restocking in the Potion Shop have also been retired. Plushie Machine and Operations Portal remain unchanged, however the odds will change now that they are listed as LE pets. Jewel neck ushunda.gif|''6 years of loyalty and all I got was this necklace.'' MARAPET(1ST)YELLOWUSHUNDA.jpg MARAPET(1ST)REDUSHUNDA.jpg|''You don't want to eat me... my brother's much bigger!'' MARAPET(1ST)GREENUSHUNDA.jpg MARAPET(1ST)BLUEUSHUNDA.jpg|''Darling, it's better down where it's wetter...'' Ushunda zombie.gif|''Can I be a Neopet too? I promise I'll be good...'' Ushunda killer.gif|''So much for protection...'' Ushunda goblin.gif|''InsaneGoblin is very sad. You should give it WORLD DOMINATION. Or a treat.'' potions_ushunda_green.gif|''You know you want me'' R.I.P PILGRIM COSTUME The Pilgrim Costume 29 was first released in November 2010 in Account Upgrades and the costume has been retired and neglected ever since. It was never popular and the revamp has turned all Pilgrim costumed pets into a new Doll Costume. Pilgrim pets are based on the British people who immigrated to Plymouth in the 17th century. Costume pilgrim.gif|''I don't actually know what this is but it looked cool'' Addow_pilgrim.gif|''Guys...where are we?'' R.I.P MARAHOMES, GARDENS, AND RESORT Who remembers Marahomes? It has been 11 years since anything new was added to 'Marahomes'. It has been 12 years since they became just 'Homes' and 11 years since 'Homes' were removed from the side bar - and replaced with 'Dress Up' which was going to be the death of Marapets since they were removed from the top bar links too! April 15th marks the end of Marahomes. 'RIP MARAHOMES'. Gardens are not going anywhere. While they become a new and improved feature, your homes were technically still around but were no longer any use other than to access your Garden. Any furniture/appliances have been returned to your Inventory. Any MP you paid for your home to be constructed have been refunded. The Furniture and Appliances shops have been removed. Their shopkeepers were seriously outdated and all items from both shops have been moved to the Toy Shop. Any furniture or appliances are now toys and your pet can play with them - which will count towards your Forest Fairy prize counts! The Wallpaper shop has been removed and all 'wallpaper' items have been moved to the Flooring Shop in Gigantic Paradise. Nobody knows why the Gigantic Paradise farm sells carpet, but it won't for long. This is a temporary shop and these items will soon become something useful! Pots of Paint were the first shop and some of the first items on Marapets and have been useless ever since! The shop in Biala Mountain has been closed and all paint items you owned have now changed into a new *'useful'* item. The paint shop has turned into a Fake Costumes Shop in Vortex Park. Can't afford a Costume? You can use a Fake Costume on your pet! It won't actually change your pet's costume but it will give you the transformation if you are missing it. This will help with the Rainbow Fairy. Any 'Pots of Paint' you owned have automatically turned into useful Fake Costumes. Fake_Costume_Red.gif|''With new colors come fake costumes!'' And they're gone! Marahomes and their Gardens have been removed. Any planted (not dead) seeds have been returned to your Inventory. Seeds have also been turned into toys - just like Furniture and Appliances! Minipets no longer have a pointless status (happiness, bladder, etc) and therefore the Resort in Minipet Island will discontinue too. A new Gardening feature will be released soon. It's a hard life being a Minipet! Every step you take around Marada, your Minipet has to take ten steps. You can show your Minipet how much you care with a stay at this luxury island Resort. You can stay here once every 24 hours for only 2,500MP. You will also receive a souvenir Minipet Plate with your stay. The Ferris Wheel is a faster and cheaper alternative to receiving Minipet Plates. All Avatars or Goals related to homes have been changed. Anything related to Gardens will move to the new feature as soon as this is released. Lost Soul Descriptions: Homes: Virtual Pets live in homes. As you need to take care of virtual pets, you must have at least one home at all times to put your virtual pet to sleep in. However, you can have a maximum of 6 houses in total. There are different types of houses to choose from, each a different price, size and take a different amount of time to be completed. Hut Price : 5,000 MP No. of Rooms : 1 Construction Time : 3 Hours Shack Price : 10,000 MP No. of Rooms : 4 Construction Time : 6 Hours Apartment Price : 20,000 MP No. of Rooms : 5 Construction Time : 10 Hours Maisonette Price : 30,000 MP No. of Rooms : 4 Construction Time : 15 Hours Chalet Price : 40,000 MP No. of Rooms : 6 Construction Time : 24 Hours Cottage Price : 50,000 MP No. of Rooms : 7 Construction Time : 2 Days Bungalow Price : 75,000 MP No. of Rooms : 7 Construction Time : 4 Days Condominium Price : 100,000 MP No. of Rooms : 7 Construction Time : 7 Days Resort: Going away on vacation? Need someone to look after your '''Minipets '''because you will be away and do not want them to run away? You are at the right place! A stay at this island resort costs 50MP for the first night and then 5MP for the following nights. R.I.P. PUCHALLA COSTUME The old, unloved and ignored Puchalla Costume 22 has been replaced with a new Defective Costume based on the popular plushies in the Memory Shop. The defective name may not match so well with the pets as the plushies but this could always be changed in the future! Remember, this costume can be won from the Bumpkin mission. The goals and avatars related to the Puchalla costume now require this Defective Costume. Any player with a Puchalla Costume now has a Defective Costume and pets have changed too! Equilor_puchalla.gif|''Like a breath of fresh air.'' costume_puchalla.gif|''I should really stop being so predictable.'' LIST OF REMOVED FLASH GAMES *February 27th 2014 - Sokoban *November 3rd 2013 - Thunder Cards, 3some, Card Raider and Uno - they had problems sending score. *August 7th 2006 - Fropa Attack and Baterminator replaced Fish Food and Bombs Are Us. *August 5th 2006 - Whack an Azul has replaced the Whack a Penguin game. *August 2nd 2006 - Football has replaced Quick Shot. *July 21st 2006 - Fruit Harvest has replaced Plasma V2. R.I.P. HERO COSTUME The Hero Costume was first released in November 2009 in Account Upgrades and the costume has been retired and neglected ever since. It was never popular and all Hero costumed pets turned into a new Strobe Costume. The Hero Costume was based on the Incredible Hulk, but unlike him, the Hero pets are brown and tan. Yakubi_hero.gif|''You know you want me'' costume_hero.gif|''What I saw... was beautiful.'' Kronk strobe.gif|''I was just sick of people claiming they could see right through me'' R.I.P. TRAILER COSTUME The Trailer Costume has been replaced with a new Galaxy Costume and all 76 pets can now wear it! Remember, you can win this costume from the Penitentiary Mission. If you had a Trailer Costume or Trailer Pet, these will automatically change to Galaxy. The Trailer Costume is based on the people that hang around in trailers, depicted as wearing sweatshirts and denim shorts. They are also holding cans of Green Marapop. Newth_trailer.gif|''I should really stop being so predictable.'' costume_trailer.gif|''Now what are we going to do on Friday nights?'' Kronk_galaxy.gif|''Painting Kronks is harder than it looks...'' R.I.P. FURRY COSTUME The Furry Costume has been replaced with a new Dalmatian Costume as it was very old and too similar to the Hairy Costume. Remember, you can win this costume from Ublish's Lair Mission. If you had a Furry Costume or Furry Pet, these will automatically change to Dalmatian. Furry Pets were cream and yellow-colored with messy hair over their eyes. Doyle_dalmatian.gif|''Of course my photo doesn't need retouching!'' Doyle furry.gif|''You know you want me'' Furry easter egg.png|''Now you'll never have to go a day without an omelette. Yum.'' Costume furry.gif|''I don't actually know what this is but it looked cool'' The Marapets that could wear the Furry Costume were: Chibs, Crindol, Doyle, Ideus, Kidlet, Knutt, Oglue, Quell, Walee and Yuni. Fortunately for sellers (and unfortunately for buyers) the Dalmatian Costume falls between the 400,000-600,000MP mark, which is a decent amount of money, but not great. For some odd reason, the staff left the Furry Marapets lying around. In our Furry Costume article we said this: Even though this item is quite old, Ian has still not made the item Retired. GALLERY OF LOST SOUL PICTURES Quest.gif|Elger Quest Queen_eleka.gif|Queen Eleka locked up after the 2007 Minipet Island War Aquarium.jpg|Jenoan Aquarium farm.jpg|Farm Quest Leprechaun.gif|Leprechaun Quest Garage.jpg|Garage Quest Snowman.jpg|Snowman of Biala Mountain Attic.jpg|The Attic DollMaker.png|The Old Doll Maker Wardrobe.gif|The Wardrobe Gobble underwater.gif|Gobble, Gobble, Gobble! Gobble yellow.gif|Gobble, Gobble, Gobble! Gobble black.gif|Gobble, Gobble, Gobble! Gobble red.gif|Gobble, Gobble, Gobble! Old red murfin.gif|Old red Murfin Old yellow murfin.gif|Old yellow Murfin Old purple murfin.gif|Old purple Murfin Old pink murfin.gif|Old pink Murfin Old green murfin.gif|Old green Murfin Old blue murfin.gif|Old blue Murfin Candyland(old).jpg|Old Candyland OLD-enpiahdigital.jpg|Ziranek in its glory days! OLD-dukkatown.jpg|The Old Town of Dukka Town OLDwinterlayout.gif|Marapets Winter Logo Potofgold.png|Another Old Pot of Gold Photos OLDstocks.jpg|The Old Exterior of the Stock Market OldKingBaspinar.jpg|Inside Baspinar's Castle before the old king died OLDlottery.jpg|The Old Exterior of the Lottery game OLD-slaterpark.jpg|The Old Slater Park Lushlake(old).jpg|Lush Lake before the Lush Lake Goals Kidlet arrived Candy old.jpg|Another Old Candyland Photo OLDclubs.jpg|The Old Clubshouse OldMarapets.jpg|Old Marada OLD king vacant throneplot1.gif|When the King disappeared... Old king.png|The Old King Baspinar Renat yellow.gif|lost soul renat: yellow Renat white.gif|lost soul renat: white Renat royal.gif|lost soul renat: royal Renat red.gif|lost soul renat: red Renat pink.gif|lost soul renat: pink Renat orange.gif|lost soul renat: orange Renat green.gif|lost soul renat: green Renat blue.gif|Old Blue Renat Emailknutt.gif|The Maramail Knutt Error Knutt.jpg|The Server Error Knutt Daisy yellow.gif|lost soul daisy: yellow Daisy green.gif|lost soul daisy: green Daisy blue.gif|Old Blue Daisy Doyle angel.gif|Angel Doyle Gonk yellow.gif|Yellow Gonk Jessup battle pink left.gif|Jessup battle pose Kronk halloween.gif Kronk prison.gif Kronk devil.gif Emo Kronk.jpg LeidoYellow(2)August10-2004.jpg|Original Yellow Leido LeidoRed(2)August10-2004.jpg|Original Red Leido LeidoGreen(2)August10-2004.jpg|Original Green Leido LeidoBlue(2)August10-2004.jpg|Original Blue Leido Reese leprechaun.gif|Leprechaun Reese (replaced by the green version) Tantua wizard.gif|lost soul tantua: wizard Tantua snow.gif|lost soul tantua: snow Zetlian yellow.gif|Old Zetlian Zoosh blue.gif|Old Blue Zoosh Grint pink sick.gif|Sick Grint Books.jpg|Books Shop Bakery.jpg|The Bakery Shopkeeper before she changed color Balloons.jpg|The Old Balloon Shopkeeper SlaterParkBalloonParty.gif|A Balloon Lati Marapet Cds.jpg|The CDs Shopkeeper before he was replaced by a Space Azul Computer.gif|The Computer Parts Shop geek before the corruption of the Snowman The shop owner.png|The Costumes Shop before the Balloon Marapets were updated Shopsearch.jpg|The Shop Search Phanty before he was replaced by a Nimble with a telescope Banner shopsearch.gif|The Old Shop Search Banner Usershop.gif|The Old Your Shop Marapets Dvds.jpg|The Old DVD Shopkeeper before he was replaced by a Digital Huthiq Eyemakeup.gif|The Eye Make Up Shopkeeper before she was replaced by a very glamorous Azul Giant flowers.jpg|The Giant Flowers Shopkeeper before she changed costumes Flowers.jpg|The Flowers Shopkeeper before she was replaced by a Bug Phanty Frozenfoods.jpg|The Old Frozen Foods Shopkeeper before he was updated Maraqua-Frozen May 20th 2004.jpg|Maraqua Giant fruit.jpg|The old Giant Fruits Shop before he was updated Icecream.jpg|The Ice Cream Shopkeeper before he was replaced by a Snow Newth PetChoices.png|The Old Create a Pet GamesJewels1.png|One of the Marapets Flash Games before they were replaced by Marapets versions Jewellery.gif|The Old Jewellery Shopkeeper before she was replaced by a Pirate Basil Meats.jpg|The Gourmet Meat Shopkeeper before he was updated into a more scarier version to most Maradans Instruments.jpg|The Musical Instruments Shopkeeper before he was replaced by a Pirate Zoosh Pirateship.gif|The Pirate Ship before it was updated Pizza.jpg|The Pizza Shopkeeper before he was turned into a delivery Rofling Potions.jpg|The Potions Shopkeeper before his spell book appeared Paintpots.jpg|The Old Paint Cans Shopkeepers before they were replaced by a Splatter Zoink Recycle.gif|The Recycling Centre Quell before he changed color Restaurant.jpg|The Restaurant Zetlian before she was updated Stamps.gif|The Stamps Album before the door was replaced by a stamp-licking Renat Toys.jpg|The Toys Shopkeeper before she was replaced by a Toddler Basil Fishing Treasure Map.jpg|The Old Fishing Map3.jpg Map.png Maradamap.jpg|Another Old Marada Photo (note that cloud directly above the City of Marada is Nimbus) CloudMap w clouds 2.png|The Nimbus map before the Cloud Nine Marapets showed up Woods2map2006.jpg WoodsOriginalmap2005.jpg OLD-space map.jpg|The Old Planet Enpiah map Maps.gif|The Old Treasure Maps Shopkeeper before he was replaced by a Native Dakota News cityplot.jpg|The City of Marada during the City of Marada Recession Mara news.gif|The "fake" marriage of King Baspinar and Queen Eleka Side news.png Leido-News-June30th-2004.jpg Newspapers.jpg|The Newspaper stand before the Zetzilla attack KamilahDesert News.jpg Portal.png Portal.jpg|The Portal before the day the Monster Costume automatically retired Potofgold.png|Pot of Gold Fishing.png Fishing.jpg|Rupert the Feliz before he was replaced by Newpurt the Newth Gumball.png Gumball.jpg|The Old Gumball Machine Gumballs Sample.png|The Gumballs before they were updated Lottery.png Lottery.gif|The Old Lottery Game Candytreebutton.jpg Candyland(old).jpg Candy old.jpg Candyland numbered.jpg Candytree.jpg|The old Candy Tree Sultan.gif|The Sultan during the contest Elitegym.png|The Elite Gym before it was updated Gym.png|The Minipet Island Gym before it was updated MaradaSchool.jpg|The old Exterior of the School School.jpg|City of Marada School Noitems.jpg|The old Inventory Dakota Healingpit.jpg|Pleon's Healing Bubble Pit login (1).gif|The old Login Sindi Error poera.jpg|The old Server Error Poera Jobcentre.jpg|Job Centre Desert3.jpg Desert.jpg Haunted_wood.png|Undying Woods CrystalsSample.png|Example of some of the crystals from the Elger Quest Bark_gift.gif|Trash Heap Giftbox Lowlyhood2.jpg|Lowlyhood Boulevard Service_darkblue.gif|Photo Parlour Giftbox Service orange.gif|Ice Caves Giftbox Service red.gif|Clothing Rack Giftbox Hump radioactive.gif Hump mutant.gif Hump pink.gif VortexParkNumbered.png Falls.png Candyland numbered.jpg Murfin chocolate.gif.jpg Chocolate.jpg MilkChocolateAvvie.png Costume kamilah.gif GamesBounceTheRock1.png|Bounce the Rock Category:Items Category:Costumes Category:Worlds Category:Places Category:Dolls Category:Shops Category:Main Pages Category:Gaming Category:Games